Jenny Jygalski: How Everything Began
by LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan
Summary: Re-posting chapters cause I was reading the other day and saw that there were quite a few mistakes. I think I've fixed them all now. Summary in Ch 1
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING!

jake, Luke, Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Nathan and Jason (Jake's cousin) have been best friends since they were nine years old. Brooke and Jake dated for about two years. A few months after their break-up, Jake reveals to everyone that he has a daughter. But no one's really sure who the mother is. Through a series of flashbacks, Brooke and Jake's secrets are revealed to explain how they kept their pregnancy and infant daughter a secret from their closest friends and the entire town.

FLASHBACK - MARCH 16, 2003

"I can't do this anymore Jake!" An emotional and tired Brooke Davis yelled at her boyfriend of three years, as another wave of pain washed over her.

"One more push Brooke. I know you can do this." Jake Jygalski told her as he sat behind her in a hospital bed, rubbing her back.

"No. It hurts, I can't. You do it for awhile."

"It'll be over soon baby. just one more push and we get to meet our daughter. Please try again."

Brooke screamed, squeesing Jake's hand as she used all her strength to push the baby out of her.

The room suddenly filled with the cry of a newborn, and a nurse soon handed Brooke a pink bundle. "She's beautiful." Brooke whispered, looking down with tears in her eyes.

"She looks just like her mother." Jake replied, kissing her forehead.

"Hi Jenny, we're your parents."

"She's perfect."

END FLASHBACK

"So this is Jenny."

"Is she..."

"Yeah. Yeah, she's all mine."

"Wow that is unbelievable." Jake held a bottleout for Jennny as his friend, Lucas Scott contiinued to stare. "How old is she?"

"She's 6 months. 9 days and a couple of hours."

"Who's the mother?" Luke asked. He had two theories, but didn't think one was possible and hoped to God he was wrong about the other.

"Uh, that's, that's a long story but lets just say she's out of the picture." Jake replied. He loved the mother of his child, always had and always would. But he couldn't tell Lucas who she was. That would be too hard.

For all of them.

-----

Brooke Davis sat with her boyfriends arm around her as she watched Jake Jygalski walk into Karen's cafe, get up on stage and introduce his daughter.

She was stunned.

It had been months since Brooke had seen that child, and just as long since she had seen Jake truly happy.

---

Later that night, everyone was having a great time down at the rivercourt. Brooke and Peyton Sawyer sat on the hood of Peyton's car, Jenny between them as they watched the boys play basketball.

"What was he thinking?" Brooke demanded, her eyes glued to her ex.

"That he didn't want to hide anymore?" Peyton suggested. "Brooke I think he did the right thing."

"Forcing me out? Making me tell this town that-"

"He's not forcing you to do or say anything. But Jenny's your daughter. Look at her. Don't you feel anything?" Peyton asked, turning the carrier so the baby directly faced Brooke.

"I... yes. Of course i do. But like I told Jake, and you, i can't be a mother. I'm too young for this."

"That's not what you said when you brought her home."

"I was kidding myself back then. Anyone who looks at me can tell I'm not mature enough to raise a child."

"Hey you guys." Haley James joined her two best friends as Brooke plastered a big fake smile on her face, and turned Jenny back to face the front.

"Hey Tutor Girl."

"Give me this." Haley picked up Peyton's Polaroid camera that Brooke had borrowed for a day of fun with Lucas. "Get in."

The two girls on the car leaned in towards the baby and smiled as Haley took their picture. Brooke took the camera and took a picture of Peyton and Haley.

Someone dropped the ball and let it bounce towards the girls. Brooke watched Jake chase after it and met him halfway.

"Thanks Brooke." he moved to take the ball but she hadn't let go.

"That was pretty ballsy of you."

"Yeah, well, I don't want my daughter growing up, thinking both her parents are ashamed of her."

"Why do you always say that? I'm not ashamed of her." Brooke whispered, angrily, trying not to attract attention. "You know why we did things the way we did."

"Right, because your parents wanted to keep it quiet."

"And you know why that was!"

"Yo! Are we playing or what?" Skills called. Jake looked down at Brooke, she let him take the ball. He threw it to the guys, before walking to Peyton's car, picking up his daughter and leaving.

FLASHBACK - AUGUST 7 2002

Brooke stared down at the pregnancy test in her hands, her mouth hanging open.

"Oh God. Please..." she picked up another one and sobbed. All the tests she'd bought gave her the same result.

"No. Please tell me this isn't happening." she swiped them all off the vanity table into the garbage. She could hear her phone ringing in the next room. That would be Peyton wondering where she was.

For about two weeks she had woken up wanting to throw up, and three days ago she had an idea of what it might be.

And now her worst fears had been confirmed.

"Brooke, what's the matter?" Jake asked her later that night as she paced his room. "Stop moving." he stood up and grabbed her arms. "What is it?"

"Um, well, it's just... You know how I haven't been feeling well for a few days?"

"Yeah. Did you figure out what it was?"

"I did." she nodded and moved away from him.

"So?" she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself, bracing herself for his reaction. Taking a deep breathe, she opened her mouth.

"I'm late."

Jake raised his eyebrows. "As in…?"

"Yep. I'm pregnant." Jake's mouth fell open slightly. He just stared at her. "Please say something."

"Wow."

"Jake, I-"

"No, I just, that's big. I'm trying to wrap my mind around it." Brooke nodded. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. You?"

"Well have you been to a doctor?" she shook her head, biting her lip. "Well that's What we need to do first. Make sure you're ok."

"Then what?"

"We'll talk to our parents. Discuss where to go from there."

"Ok." Jake moved forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"Everything's gonna be ok. Don't worry about it."

---

"Oh my God!" Barbara Davis cried, sitting on her couch. It had been two days. Jake's parents had been shocked, but they had taken the news that they were going to become grandparents better than this.

"Mom!" Brooke tried to calm her down and explain again.

"God! This is horrible. What are we going to do?"

"Brooke and I talked about it and-" Richard Davis cut off Jake's explanation.

"Shut up Barbara! We need to be calm about this. I'll call a doctor in the city in the morning and take Brooke for-"

"Dad no! We don't want an abortion. Jake and I have decided we're going to have the baby."

"Brooke Penelope Davis you just turned fifteen. You can't possibly raise a child. What would you do for money? Does he have any?" Richard demanded, pointing at Jake.

"I'm going to get a second job Mr. Davis." Richard snorted.

"Living off the wages of a teenager. You're child will have a wonderful life." he said sarcastically.

"Robert, please. Stop yelling."

"Alright fine. Here's what we'll do. We'll go see a doctor-"

"I told you-"

"And make sure everything's alright." Richard continued. "You shouldn't start showing until about winter maybe. When the time comes, we'll go to New York, so you can give birth. Then we'll find it a home."

"Give the baby away?" Jake asked. Brooke looked at him panicked and he squeezed her hand.

"You really think you could take care of a baby?"

"We know it'll be hard, but we love each other."

"That won't get you anywhere. The best way to get this thing under control is to do what I said earlier. Keep everything to ourselves and get rid of it, quietly."

Brooke's father stood and left the room, ending the discussion. Her mother stood and poured herself a drink. Brooke ran from the room and Jake followed her up the stairs.

END FLASHBACK


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: See ch 1

"What was going on last night?" Haley asked. She, Brooke, and Peyton were spending the day at the beach. A hoe's over broes day.

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked, propping herself up onto her elbows to look at Haley.

"Last night at the river court. You and Jake looked really angry. I haven't seen you look like that in-"

"Seven months." Peyton supplied.

"It was nothing. We just had a few things to sort out. I found some of his things in my room."

"Are you sure that's it? I mean, he shows up with a baby. she must be what? At least five months old? That's-"

"Hales, everything's fine. Don't worry." Brooke and Peyton shared a look over Haley's head.

FLASHBACK - JULY 12, 2002

"So what's your big news?" Peyton asked, walking along the river walk, her arm linked with Brooke's.

"You're probably going to freak. I know I did. So did Jake and our parents."

"What, are you pregnant?" Peyton asked, half-joking.

"Yep." Brooke nodded and Peyton stopped.

"You're kidding right?"

"No. I am very serious. I found out a couple of days ago, and told Jake first. We went to our parents together. My dad's taking charge of everything and decided we won't tell anyone. When it's time, I'm going to New York to give birth. But I had to tell you."

"Oh my God!" Peyton stumbled slightly to a nearby bench and sat down. "Oh my God!"

"I knew you were going to freak." Brooke, turned away, covering her face.

"No, no..." Peyton moved towards Brooke. "I just, um... Congratulations?"

"Thanks, I guess. I don't know. I'm still trying to deal with everything. It's been three days since we took the pregnancy test. I went to the doctor's this morning."

"That's why you missed school today?"

"Yeah. I spent hours sitting in my room, just staring at this picture, trying to imagine a baby actually growing inside of me." Brooke pulled a small picture out of her pocket.

"Wow! That makes it even more real." Peyton whispered, staring at the oicture.

"I thought Jake was going to cry. He looked so excited,"

"He'll be a great dad."

"Yeah... Oh God!" Brooke clapped a hand over her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Peyton looked panicked.

"I'm going to get fat! I'm going to get stretch marks. God, I have to push a watermelon through the eye of a needle. Jeez, you see it on tv but you never really think it'll be that bad."

"Brooke calm down, ok. Everything will be ok. Jake and I will be with you every step of the way. And, when the little blob is older, you can torture it for your labour pains."

---

"Pregnant? As is in, 'she's having a baby in nine months' pregnant?" Jason Lidell asked, blinking rapidly, reminding Jake alot of himself when he found out.

"Seven and a half actually. But, yeah, having a baby."

"I can't... Are you- I mean, how do you feel about that?"

"Honestly? At first I thought I was going to die of shock. Then we talked it through and I started to feel this calm come over me. We love each other you know? And I just kept thinking, Karen and Deb did it alone, so if Brooke and I are in this together then we'll be fine."

"That's really... cool man. Congrats."

"Thanks. I know Brooke's still freaking out. Her parents hate me now more than ever. But I'm happy. I'm going to be a dad!"

"Awesome dude. I'm happy for you. Are you going to tell the others?"

"No. You and Peyton are the only ones that know. Our parents think it's best that we keep it quiet awhile, until we know exactly what we're doing."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Who knows? I think Mr. Davis still has it in his head that we're giving the baby away. But Brooke and I don't want to do that."

"That guys a real ass."

"Yeah. But what can you do? He's Brooke's dad."

"Your kid's grandfather."

"Shut up man." Jake shoved Jason slightly and they both laughed.

END FLASHBACK

"I can't believe you have a kid." Nathan was still going on about it twelve hours later.

"How old is Jenny again?" Luke asked, wanting someone else to think of wha was in his head..

"Six months." Jake replied, knowing his friend would work it out.

"You and Brooke broke up seven months ago, right?" Nathan asked.

"Something like that."

"So does that mean?"

"Jenny isn't Brooke's. She's my daughter. And it's a long story, but I went to this party a few months back, and there was this girl. Things kind of got out of hand..." Lucas narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"You cheated on her?"

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jason Lidell, Jake's cousin asked, walking onto the court. He had heard Luke's last question, but hadn't succeeded in distracting him.

"We're just learning about Jake's life." Nathan explained. "He was about to tell who the baby's mother is."

"No I wasn't. All I said was it's a long story. That's all you need to know right now."

"Did Brooke know? Is that why you two broke up?" Lucas pressed, not dropping the subject.

"Luke, come on man…"

"She's my girlfriend Jase. And I thought Jake was my friend. All I want to know is if she knew what he'd done behind her back."

"It wasn't like that-" he tried to explain.

"You knew?"

Jason closed his eyes and scratched his head. "Yes! Alright. I've known about the baby the whole time. Jake asked me not to say anything. You want to know the truth?" Jake motioned for him to shut up, but Lucas and Nathan wouldn't let him stop now. "The thing is, Jake and I went to Durham for a weekend and we went to this party. He and Brooke had had a massive fight before we left."

"I remember that." Nathan offered, assisting Jason's story.

"So, we met these two girls and sort of split up for the night. I woke up the next morning, Jake's shaking me, saying we had to go home and he'd made a big mistake. Turns out this girl, Lexi, got Jake's number out of his phone, coz about a month later Jake gets a call from her, saying they need to talk, it's really important."

"That's when I found out she was pregnant. I told Brooke everything I could remember. She said we could work it out, but things were different then. People started asking questions about us. Then one day there's a knock at the door. I went to answer it and found Jenny on the front porch. Brooke freaked, and that was it."

"So you did?" Lucas asked, referring to his earlier question.

"Yeah. I guess I did."

"I'm outta here."

"Lucas!" Jason tried to stop him,

"I'll go." Nathan left and Jason turned back to Jake.

"I'm sorry man. But you always said-"

"I know. It's better this way. If Luke wants to think I'm an ass, fine. Brooke knows the truth and I'm going to make sure Jenny always knows everything."

"Yeah I know."

FLASHBACK - JUNE 3

"It's just a party Jake. Come on."

"I know what you're like at parties and I just don't think it's a good idea." Jake said, trying to get his point across.

"Well obviously I won't be drinking!" Brooke replied. "I just want to have some fun with my friends. You know, the way we used to, before-"

"Before you got pregnant." Jake finished for her.

"Thank you! God forbid I forget for one second. I'm so lucky I have you here to constantly remind me." Brooke bit back at him.

"Keep your voices down." Peyton interrupted, coming into Jake's room and shutting the door. "Everyone's in the kitchen. They're going to hear you."

"Good!" Jake yelled, glaring at Brooke.

"I'm going to the party. You can come or not. But I'll be having fun like a normal teenager." Brooke decided.

"I won't be here when you get back!" Jake yelled as she left the room. "I'm going to Durham."

"Fine!" Brooke slammed every door as she left the house.

"I'll keep an eye on her tonight." Peyton told Jake as he held his head in his hands.

"I just don't want anything to go wrong."

"Don't worry. Brooke's going to be fine. When you get back to school on Monday the two of you can talk and sort everything out."

"I hope you're right Peyt,"

END FLASHBACK


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See ch 1

Brooke stood outside Jake's house trying to decide whether to knock or not. After a few moments, she decided. 

"Brooke?" she froze halfway down his front walkway, hearing his mother call out to her.

"What are you doing here?" 

"Hi Claire... I, um,. Nothing. I shouldn't have come. Sorry." 

"Do you want to see Jenny? She's missed you." Brooke stood in the middle of the lawn, fighting an inward war. "Jake isn't here. He's working for another hour." 

"I can't stay too long. Can you just tell me... how's she doing?" 

"She's alright. She would be better if she got to spend time with her mother. Peyton's been around a bit lately, but it's not quite the same." 

"Claire, where did Jake put-" Jeff Jygalski walked out the front door, carrying his granddaughter "Brooke," 

"Hey Jeff." Brooke's eyes were glued to her daughter as her exboyfriends family stared back at her. "I have to go. I'm sorry." she told them before running back t o her car, tears in her eyes. 

She sat behind the wheel of her VW Bug for fifteen minutes, squeezing it until her knuckles turned white as she sobbed. 

Finally able to stop crying, Brooke drove until she reached Peyton's.

---

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer! How could you not tell me you'd been spending time with Jenny?" Brooke demanded, storming into her best friends bedroom. Haley looked up at her from the bed, a confused look on her face. 

"We all spent time with Jenny. At the river court, remember. What's wrong with that?" 

"Uh, yeah. I know, it's just, um-" 

"I went over to Jake's yesterday. I wanted to see what it was like with a baby there." Haley looked between her two friends. 

"What's going on you guys?" 

"Nothing!" both girls replied quickly. Too quickly. 

"Ok, now I know you're lying to me. What are you hiding?" 

Peyton bit her bottom lip as she watched Brooke walk further into the room and sit on the bed. 

"We've known about Jenny since before she was born." Brooke explained. Peyton crossed the room and held her hand as she prepared to spill all of her lies and secrets. 

"How? Did you meet her mom?" 

"Yeah. You could say that. You've met her too." 

"I have?" Haley frowned as she tried to remember. Brooke took a deep breathe, looked Haley in the eye and opened her mouth. 

"It's me. Jenny's my daughter." 

Haley's jaw dropped and she stared at Brooke, looking her body up and down. 

"But... You- you've been here the whole time. How did you../" 

"Remember last January?"

FLASHBACK

January 12, 2003

"I have to go away for awhile." Brooke told her friends as she hid her growing belly underneath big, out-of-character clothes. Luckily it was cold. Had been for months, so she didn't look too un-Brooke like. 

"Why?" Nathan asked. 

"My parents want to bond again. It only took them three years. But that's better than thirteen right?" 

"What about school?" 

"Tutour Girl, it'll be winter break soon. And I won't miss too much school. You can just catch me up when I get back." 

"We had plans though, Isn't there something you could do to stay?" Lucas asked, eyeing her suspiciously. 

"Not this time. I have to go. But I'll be back. And I'll call and email you all the time." 

"It's gonna suck without you here to entertain us. Plus Jake's gonna be a whiney little bitch." Nathan added. 

"I'll be fine thank you very much." Jake replied, knowing that in two months, he would get "so lonely without Brooke" that he'd go visit her in time for the birth. 

"You'll all be fine. If you need entertaining you can call me. Or if you're really desperate, go see Theresa. She's always good for a laugh."  
END FLASHBACK

"So you're saying that you hid your pregnancy from your best friends, left town to have the baby and then just came back and acted as if nothing had even happened?" Haley demanded when Brooke was finished. 

"That's the way my parents wanted it. If I could have told you, I would have Hales. Please believe me." 

"Why should I believe you now? You've lied to me - to all of us - for almost a year and a half." 

"Haley it wasn't Brooke's fault. You know what her dad's like." 

"Yeah, I do. But you know all my secrets. Growing up we told each other everything. You know I can keep things to myself. Why couldn't you trust me with this?" 

"I.." Brooke stared at Haley, trying to come up with words that would make this go away, but she had nothing. 

"I don't even care. It's obvious you don't trust me, so I can't trust you. I don't see any point in continuing this friendship." Haley climbed off the bed and walked out of the room. Brooke and Peyton sat and watched her go. 

"I guess this means I have to go talk to Lucas. Before Haley gets to him." 

"Do it fast. I'll try to find her." the girls walked out to their cars and split up, both on a mission.

Brooke pulled up in front of her boyfriend's house and prepared herself, before knocking on the back door. 

"Hey Brooke. Have you been crying? What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. She had forgotten to check her make-up while she was working out an explanation. 

"Yeah, it's no big deal though. Don't worry." They sat on his bed and she reached for his hand. They had been friends for about six years before dating, and Brooke was really hoping they could get back to that if he decided he didn't want to be with her anymore. "I need to talk to you about something." 

"What is it?" 

"It's about Jake... And Jenny." Lucas pulled away and stood up. 

"I can't believe you don't trust me. I would never do what he did to you." 

"What?" Brooke asked, confused

"He went to that party and got some random girl pregnant. I would never do that to you. I can't believe HE did." Brooke stared at Lucas for a moment, replaying his words, trying to make sense of them. 

Then it clicked. 

"Jake didn't get a random girl pregnant Luke. He got me pregnant. Jenny's my daughter." 

The look on Lucas' face was a very familiar one at this point. It was a look of shock and confusion. She had seen it many times since discovering she was going to have a baby. 

"But you where never... how could- how did we not know?" 

"I ask myself the same thing every day. But I guess that Jake and I where just good at hiding things. When my parents found out about the baby, they didn't want it becoming gossip, so we started planning. As I got bigger, Peyton and I both wore bigger clothes, to make it look more normal. My parents took me away last summer to have the baby in secret." 

"Peyton knew?" 

Brooke nodded. "Jason too." 

"I know. He was the one who fed us that bull about Lana or Lori. Whatever her name was." 

"Lexi?" 

"Yeah. Wait, if there wasn't a girl or a party, how do you know her name? Right you would have come up with the story together." 

"Actually that was all the boys. But there was a party and a girl. She followed Jake around all night, and finally tricked Jase into getting his number. I finally told her to piss off after three weeks of "Call me's" left on Jake's voicemail." 

"I don't believe this. Why would you keep this a secret? You've seen what it's like for me with my dad. How could you be so cruel to your daughter?" 

"I didn't want to-" 

"Her father made us do it. He said he would help us financially," Jake explained from the back door. "if we did as he said. We both knew it was a bad idea, but what choice did we have?" 

"You always have a choice Jake!" Luke turned on him. "You could have come to us. We all would have helped in any way we could." 

"It wouldn't have been enough. And the pressure would have gotten to all of us."  
"It didn't get to you." 

"The only reason you know about Jenny now is because I got sick of lying and making excuses. I couldn't do it anymore, so i came out." 

"It really would have been nice if you could have warned me before you did that." Brooke spat at Jake, glaring at him. 

"You didn't know?" 

"Jake and I haven't been alone together since we broke up. I hadn't seen Jenny until the night everyone found out about her." 

"I would have told you, but you probably would have talked me out of it. And it was too hard being around you after you walked out on our family." 

"I can't hear this right now. You need to leave. Both of you." Lucas crossed the room and held the door open, waiting for them to go. 

"I didn't just walk away. I explained everything before I left." Brooke told Jake as they left.  
"Yeah, I remember."

FLASHBACK

JULY 7 2003

"Please just listen to me!" Brooke begged, as she jiggled Jenny, trying to stop her from crying. 

"Listen to what? Listen to you tell me you're walking out on us? On our daughter?" Jake yelled back. 

They were both tired and emotional wrecks. Jenny still wasn't sleeping through the night, and with school, and their extra curricular commitments, having a secret baby in the house was really taking a toll. 

"I'm not walking out! I just need a break. A few days to myself." 

"What the hell are you talking about? You knew what having a baby was going to mean. We agreed that we would get through this together." 

"I know. But I can't do it anymore. I love you, and I love Jenny, but I'm not cut out for this." 

"You want out? Then go! Just leave. We'll be fine." Jake took Jenny from Brooke's arms and glared down at her. "Go!" 

Brooke wiped the tears out of her eyes and turned, leaving the house.  
END FLASHBACK

"So that whole thing about the party and the girl was all a lie? Brooke's the mother?" Nathan asked, spinning a ball on his finger. 

"No. She exists and there was a party. But Jake never slept with her." 

"This is unbeleivable. How did they keep this from us?" 

"Months of planning and lies." Lucas grumbled. 

"Didn't they think they could trust us?" Nathan was just as hurt as Haley about being kept in the dark all this time. 

"I don't know man. You'd have to ask them. But as far as I'm concerned they no longer exist." 

"You're going to throw away six years of friendship over one secret?" Nathan asked, incredulously. 

"It's a huge secret Nate! I don't care about their reasons either. It wasn't right. And don't forget your girlfriend lied to you as well." 

"I was trying not to think about that. Thanks." 

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. Can we just play?" 

"One question first. Are you going to tell Brooke it's over, or just let her figure it out on her own?" 

"She's a smart girl.. I'm sure i won't take her long." Luke replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Diclaimer: See ch 1

FLASHBACK

JULY 14 2000

"Peyton! HELP!" Brooke cried, desperately from a dressing room. 

"Is the amazing Brooke Davis struggling to find something to wear on her date?" Peyton teased, from the other side of the curtain. Brooke pulled it away, revealing a scowl. 

"It's a first date! I want it to be perfect. I really like Jake!" 

"Oh really? Sorry, I didn't catch that the first eighty-seven times you told me. Ok, lets see what you've got here." she looked through everything Brooke had taken off the racks. Finally she turned to her best friend, holding up a lacy red top with spaghetti straps. 

"How about this with your skinny jeans? The dark ones." 

"P. Sawyer, you are a genius. Will you do my make up?" 

"Why not? I'm sure you'll do all of this for me if any boys ever ask me out." 

"Of course. Nathan Scott will pull his head out of his ass any minute now."

---

Two night's later as Peyton put the finishing touches to Brooke's make-up, the doorbell rang. 

"Oh my God! You have to go answer that." 

"Brooke your parents are down there." 

"I know. That's why you have to go. If my father has a chance to talk to Jake, he'll run for the hills. Please?" 

"Ok, I'm going." 

"I'll be down in a minute." Peyton smiled and left as Brooke checked her hair and outfit again.

"Hey Jake. You ready to go?" Brooke asked, coming down the stairs. Jake stared at her, wide-eyed. 

"I... yeah. Let's go." 

"Have fun Brookie. Now Jacob, are your parents driving you?" Barbara asked as Brooke tried to make an exit. 

"Yes. Dad's waiting out in the car." 

"So, you should really get going." Peyton piped up. Brooke shot her a grateful look as she took Jake's hand and headed for the door. 

"Bye Blondie. Bye mom." 

Jeff Jygalski dropped them at the movies and they later walked to a near-by cafe. 

"I can't believe I've never been here." Brooke remarked as they sat down. 

"How is that possible? Jase and I come here all the time. And Haley practically works here." 

"I know. I just never think to come. But I like it. I'll definitely be back." 

"Hey, what can I get you guys?" Haley asked, bouncing over to their table. 

"Haley James! Sit down. You do not have a job here." 

"Yet." Haley turned and walked back to the counter where she sat with Lucas. 

"Keep an eye on her Lucas. Keep her away from the register and my customers." 

"This sucks Karen. I know what I'm doing." 

"Just stay put." Karen instructed. "Hi. What can I get you?" Brooke laughed as the scene ended. 

END FLASHBACK


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So this story is pretty much all Brooke and Jake, but I really wanted to put this in. I loved Ellie, and I wanted to have a Peyton story in here with her mom's. Enjoy.

Peyton sat on her bed going over a sketch, shading parts with a charcoal stick. If anyone else where in the room with her, she would be forced to have a conversation.

Luckily everyone in Peyton's life understood what this day meant and they all left her alone, unless specifically asked them to come over.

This year she preferred to stay on her own, while her father was away on a job.  
It was seven years since the day her mother had died.

FLASHBACK

OCT 17 1996

Peyton and Brooke sat outside Tree Hill Elementary School, waiting for Anna Sawyer to pick them up. They had been waiting for over half an hour, which they'd never had to do.

Anna was always on time.

"She'll be here any minute Peyton. Don't worry." Brooke held her best friends hand. Peyton nodded.

In an attempt to distract her, Brooke began talking about their plans for the weekend. Neither of them noticed the police car pull up.

"Peyton Sawyer?" A tall dark haired man asked, carrying his hat as he walked towards them.

"I'm Peyton." the blonde replied, not moving from her seat.

"You're going to have to come with me, miss Sawyer."

"We're waiting for her mom." Brooke told the man, holding onto Peyton.

"I know. That's why you need to come with me." he indicated his car and Brooke stood up.

"Show me your badge." Brooke demanded. He handed over the badge and she nodded.

"Come on Peyton." They climbed into the back seat.

"Where's my mom?" Peyton asked.

"I'll take you to her. It's ok."

"But where is she?"

It wasn't uncommon that he gave bad news to family members. But never two nine year olds.

He took a deep breathe before answering. "She's in the hospital."

"Why?" Peyton asked, starting to panic even more.

"The doctor can explain everything when you get there."

No one said a word as they drove through the streets of Tree Hill. The policeman lead the way as the girls through a few hallways to a room in which Anna Sawyer lay.

"Mom?" Peyton gaped at her mother, unconscious in the bed, taking in all the cuts and bruises on her body.

"What happened?" Brooke asked, voicing Peyton's thoughts.

"She ran a red light."

"When will she wake up?"

"Honey," a nurse walked towards Peyton and moved her to a chair. "Why don't we wait until your dad gets here. Then we'll talk about everything."

"He's on a job. He won't be home for a week."

"We called. He'll be here in a few hours." she moved around the room a little more "You just sit here with your mom. Someone will be in to check on you soon."

Hours later, Larry Sawyer arrived at the hospital. Entering his wife's room, his eyes fell on the girls, sitting by the bed. Brooke looked up and nudged Peyton. Together they went to him and he wrapped his arms around the two of them.

"Daddy they won't tell me what's wrong."

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, I'll find someone to tell us what's going on. You wait here."

Peyton, Brooke and Larry stayed by Anna's side for two days, waiting for a sign that she was pulling through.

Then her heart began to fail.

The doctors did everything they could, but she died that day. Leaving a shattered family behind.

END FLASHBACK

Peyton wiped the tears from her eyes as the memories came back again. There had been so much to deal with in the months after her death.

Life was so hard, Larry disappeared into his work for weeks at a time and Peyton pretty much raised herself, until...

FLASHBACK

JAN 18 2002

"You're mom would be so proud of you." Larry handed Peyton a rectangular gift wrapped box. "You've grown up so well."

"You really think so daddy?"

"Definitely. You're an amazing young woman. She would have loved watching you these past six years. Now open your present."

Peyton smiled and ripped the paper off. She opened the box and gasped.

"It's beautiful. Thank you so much!" she removed a charm bracelet from the box and her dad helped her put it on.

Then the front door opened and Brooke walked in.

"Hey birthday girl. Are you ready for some fun?"

"Um..." Peyton looked at her father.

"Go have fun. We'll have dinner tonight. Brooke don't get my little girl into trouble."

"I'll try my best to get us arrested. Don't worry." Larry just shook his head and hugged Peyton.

"I love you sweetheart. Have a good time. And remind those boys I know where they all live." The girls left the house and laughed as they ran to Nathan's SUV.

'Birthday girl up front!" Nathan yelled as she attempted to climb in the back. Her friends all pushed her out of the car and she stumbled to the front seat.

"It's my birthday, shouldn't I get to choose where I sit?" she asked, doing up her seatbelt.

"Nope. I'm driving, I choose. Plus if you were in the back I couldn't do this." Nathan leaned over and kissed her. Peyton smiled. "Happy birthday."

"I think I like this arrangement."

The seven friends spent the day on the beach, at the mall and a few other places around town, hanging out and having fun.

A few times, Peyton looked over her shoulder to see a blonde woman watching her. It was always the same woman in a leather jacket. But she was having too much fun to really pay attention.

When they arrived back at Peyton's house for dinner, her father herded them all back into the car. He lead the way to a restaurant Peyton had always wanted to go to, but never could because it was too expensive.

"Dad, we can't eat here."

"Honey, don't worry about it all right? I've got it all sorted. Order whatever you want kids."

Everyone looked at the man curiously, and made a silent agreement to order the least expensive things they could find.

After dinner, Nathan drove his friends home, leaving his girlfriend with her father.

Larry pulled up in front of their house and they got out of the car. Neither of them noticed the woman sitting on the front stoop until they stood right in front of her.

"What are you doing here Ellie?" Larry asked, glaring down at her.

"I wanted to wish Peyton a happy birthday. I've got a gift too." She replied standing up.

"Why? Do I know you?" Peyton asked, studying her.

"Not exactly. But I know you."

"You're the woman from the mall. I saw you watching me."

"You were supposed to stay away. That was the agreement. What are you doing here?"

"Can we just have a minute?"

"No! I'm not letting you do this!"

"Do what? Dad, what's going on?" Peyton asked, confused, looking between the two adults.

"My name is Elizabeth. Like your middle name." Ellie replied before Larry had a chance. "I'm your mother."

Peyton stared at her, her mouth hanging open.

"Get out of here! Now!" Ellie stood for a moment, before pushing a package into Peyton's hands and walking away. Larry led Peyton inside and she sat down.

"Who- She said... How is she my mother? I watched mom die. We were both right next to her."

Larry took a deep breathe before explaining.

"You were adopted. We couldn't have children and we met Ellie. She didn't want to raise a baby, so we agreed to help her through thee pregnancy and then take you home."

"I'm adopted... How could you not tell me? I mean, you've only had fifteen years."

"We were going to tell you together. But then your mom had her accident and I didn't want to confuse your grief."

"So you were going to leave me in the dark forever?"

"I just needed to figure out how to explain."

"Yeah well that worked out well didn't it?"

"Honey, you have to understand that-"

"I don't have to do anything! I'm going somewhere I won't be lied to." she grabbed the package from Ellie and her purse before running out the front door.

---

Nathan opened his front door to see Peyton standing outside, shivering and crying.

"Peyt, what's the matter?" He asked, pulling her inside.

"They lied. He's been lying my entire life." she whispered.

"Who lied? What's going on?"

"My parents. This woman showed up and told me she was my mother. They never told me."

"Jeez." Nathan led the way up to his room and sat her on his bed, taking off her jacket. and handing her a sweatshirt. "Put this on, and lie down. I'll get you a hot chocolate." Nathan instructed removing her shoes.

"Stay here with me?" Peyton requested. Nathan hesitated for a moment before climbing into bed beside her.

END FLASHBACK

It took them a few months, but Ellie and Peyton eventually began to spend time together and built a relationship.

Just before Peyton's sixteenth birthday, Ellie explained that she had breast cancer.

"But I'm getting treatment." she promised, and within a few months, she was in remission. There hadn't been any major health problems for either of them in the last six months. Ellie understood Peyton's need to spend this day alone. She had explained to Peyton that she liked Anna.

"She's the reason I picked your parents to be your parents."

They weren't like mother and daughter, more like friends these days. It was difficult in the beginning, but eventually things started to work out.

Peyton finished her drawing and turned to pin it up on the wall behind her bed. She smiled at the image.

She stood between Anna and Ellie, her face split down the middle, each half turned towards her one of mothers.

She sat on the bed again and reached for the phone, dialling Ellie's number.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"I'm ok. I used to think this would get easier, but every year it's just as hard."

"I know what you mean. I never really thought I wanted you until after you were gone. Then I missed you so much. That's why I came back those times."

Peyton nodded, she remembered an earlier conversation about how Ellie had come to see her when she was about ten, but Larry had sent her away. She'd had a chance to see her daughter before leaving town though.

"I wish we could have had more time with her." Peyton muttered as she lay back on the bed and continued talking to her mom.


	6. Chapter 6

Disaclaimer: See ch 1

FLASHBACK

DEC 14 2000

Jake, Brooke, Peyton, Nathan, Haley, Jason and Luke sat around two tables they had pushed together at Karen's Cafe. Brooke's parents were taking her away for the Christmas break, so the group were making plans for their last few days of the year together.

"How about we have a massive party? At the beach house." Nathan suggested.

"That's your solution for everything." Peyton told him, punching his arm. "Larry's out of town, party! Haley broke her wrist, party! Jason's grounded for sneaking out to a party, party!"

"It's a good idea, throw a party so Brooke knows how much her friends love her and she comes back." Nathan defended his suggestion,. while rubbing his arm.

"Trust me I'll be coming back. I wouldn't even be going, but my parents insist on family time in Vermont. I would much rather be here than getting ignored in the snow."

"I'm going to miss you." Jake told her, tangling their fingers together.

"Me too. I can't believe this is our first Christmas together and we're going to be in separate states. My parents suck."

"I'll tell you what, since my dad's going to be home this year, why don't you take my webcam with you? That way you can see each other everyday."

"Thank you Peyton, you're the best!" Brooke told her, giving her a one armed hug.

"I thought I was the best." Jason glared between the two girls.

"No, you only think you are. Truth is, there are a lot of people higher on the list than you." Brooke replied, poking her tongue out.

"Oh, that hurts. that hurts right here." he held a hand over his heart.

"Ok, can we cut the sappy crap and get back to the party plans?" Nathan asked/

"Yes please!" Haley seconded.

"Absolutely!" Lucas tapped the table. "So, beach house, Friday night. After we win the last game of the year." A chorus of cheers went up from the group as the friends worked out the little details.

---

"I guess this means I should give you your Christmas present early." Jake spoke quietly as he and Brooke danced to her favourite song of the moment in his bedroom the next night.

"No. Not yet. I don't leave for another week."

"I don't wanna wait till then."

"But I haven't even wrapped yours yet."

"That's ok. You can give it to me later." he stepped away from her and took something out of a drawer. Turning back to Brooke, he held a black velvet box with a red ribbon around it.

"Jake, it's beautiful." Brooke almost cried as she looked down at a silver chain with a small sapphire heart pendant.

"It's your birthstone."

"How could you afford this?" She looked up at him.

"I've been working at the cafe a little, and Keith let's me help out at the auto shop sometimes. It's no big deal. I just wanted you to have something special when I told you this."

"What?" Brooke's eyes widened as she started to worry.

"I love you." she gasped and stared into his eyes. "I'm in love with you Brooke Davis." she closed her mouth, aware that she looked like a fish.

"I love you too. God, now my presents gonna look like crap." Jake kissed her and laughed.

"It won't. What is it?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Sure you can. Come on, what is it?."

"A Bobcat's jersey, signed by Emeka Okafor."

"Are you serious? That's amazing! How did you get that?."

"My dad made a call. But it's still not as great as you saying you love me."

"Paired with you saying it back is more than I would have hoped for." Brooke grinned, wrapped her arms around Jake's neck and kissed him deeply.

END FLASHBACK

Brooke sat on her bed, the necklace Jake gave her that Christmas, dangling between her fingers. She had taken all of her pictures of Jenny out of hiding since telling her friends about the baby. After leaving Jake and Jenny she felt horrible, like she was the worst person in the world.

What kind of person leaves her baby, when she's done nothing wrong? It was unforgivable.

But she had decided, if she was ever going to move on with her life, she had to put them out of her mind. Not seeing Jenny at all had helped a little bit with the not thinking. But seeing Jake, always tired, and angry at her really didn't.

She missed her daughter and the father of her child so much so, that she had cried herself to sleep ever since the open mic night.

Lucas wasn't speaking to her, neither were Nathan or Haley. Peyton and Jason had been her only link to the life she hid from the rest of the world.

"I'm not going to do this." she told herself. Putting the box away. "I will not sit here feeling sorry for myself." she walked out of her room, locked up the house and drove to the river court, where she knew she would find her friends.

Her family.

Lucas and Nathan glanced up as Brooke's car came to a stop. They returned to their game before she was out of the car.

"I need to talk to you. All of you." she added, addressing the group as they ignored her. "You don't want to listen to me, I get that. But I'm going to explain anyway."

Skills glanced towards her as Mouth, and Junk sat watching the boys on the court. Peyton resisted the urge to go to her, aware that she needed to do this herself. Jake couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"You forgave Jake, why can't you forgive me?"

"Jake wasn't my girlfriend." Lucas retorted.

"No. He's just your best friend. God. You always do this. You hold us up to this incredibly high standard and when we fail you think it gives you the right to turn your back. But it doesn't Lucas, it's not fair."

"I don't-"

"She's right Luke. You do." Haley told him. He turned and glared at her. "You've been doing it our entire lives."

"You heard my side of things. Just give Brooke that same chance. Please." Jake stood in front of his friends, giving them all a pleading look.

"Fine." Lucas huffed and sat down at the picnic table.

"I never wanted to lie to any of you. But I didn't want anything to change. We thought we could keep everything the same if you didn't know our secret. My dad stated making plans before we even had a chance to process anything. I kept thinking you would all figure it out. I mean, for some of the smartest kids in school, you were pretty dumb." Brooke tried to laugh, but realised no one else was even smiling.

"I guess we saw what you wanted us to see." Nathan replied.

"Yeah, you did. But I was wishing that you hadn't. I would have loved someone to point out that I was putting on weight. That would have forced me out at least if it was just to you guys, and not thee whole town. because you all know what my diet's like."

"I noticed." Haley told her. "We were having a slumber party, and you were in the bathroom You'd been going back and forth for hours. I didn't want you to know your pyjamas were too small on top of the fact that you had bladder problems."

"I just want you to know that I love you all; more than you know. But I understand if you don't want to see me anymore. So, I guess I'll leave it up to you." she turned and slowly walked back to her car, wiping her eyes.

Haley stood and ran after her, Peyton followed the other two as Lucas walked off in another direction.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See ch 1

FLASHBACK

SEPTEMBER 10 2002

"I wanted to make sure things would still be ok between us if I did decide to do it." Lucas finished explaining to Jake as they sat on the roof of the cafe.

"It's fine. You want to ask Brooke out, ask her out. I don't care."

"Are you sure? I know it's only been a couple of months since you guys-"

"I don't have time to worry about what Brooke's doing with her life anymore. She has her life I have mine. Ask her out."

"Ok, thanks... Do you want to play? Just one game." Luke asked, holding a club.

"No. I've gotta be somewhere. Obligations, you know?"

"Yeah." Luke nodded and watched his friend leave.

"Hey I wanted to ask you something."

"What's up, friend?" Brooke asked as she and Lucas walked through the school.

"I just, um. I've been thinking about things lately and I wanted to ask you something."

"You already said that."

"Right. So, I already talked to Jake and he said he was fine with it, so I was wondering..."

"Luke what are you trying to ask?"

"Well, I um, I wanted to see if maybe you'd like to go out, sometime. With me."

"Oh, um, like a date?"

"Yeah. A date. Maybe dinner and a movie."

"I... uh, ok."

"Yeah?" Brooke nodded. "Ok, Great. Well I've got to get to math, but we'll talk later, sort something out?" Brooke nodded and smiled weakly as Luke walked away, beaming.

END FLASHBACK.

"Brooke, wait!" Haley yelled, as she and Peyton followed Brooke to her house. The brunette ran inside and shut the door. Her two friends glanced at each other before following her inside.

"Brooke!" Peyton yelled as they climbed the familiar stairs behind the red door.

"What do you want?" She asked, as they reached her bedroom. She moved around the room, collecting pictures, clothes, a few trophies, dumped them all on her bed and wrapped them up in her bedspread.

Peyton and Haley watched as she carried the large package across the room, opened her window and threw it outside.

"What are you doing?" Haley cried, rushing over to stand beside her.

"What's the point?" Brooke demanded. "Keeping this stuff is just going to depress me. My friends get rid of me, I get rid of the memories. It's simple."

"No one's getting rid of you." Peyton argued.

"No? Nathan and Lucas will never speak to me again. Half the school will hate me by the end of the week, Mouth and the others wouldn't even look at me. And you," she turned to Haley. "You're only here because Peyton dragged you along."

"That's not true-"

"Save it Tutor Girl!"

"Brooke, Haley was the one who followed you first. She would have walked the whole way here, if I hadn't picked her up. We came to make sure you're alright."

"I'm really not. You came, you saw, you've done your duty. Now you can get out." Brooke walked into her bathroom and collapsed against the door.

After a few moments she heard the girls leave, and she let out a sob.

Peyton dropped Haley at Lucas' and then continued to Jake's. She knew he would be home. They all usually hung out on Sunday's at the river court, but after the argument earlier, there wasn't much chance that anyone would have hung around.

Peyton climbed out of her car and headed to the front door. Claire answered, carrying her granddaughter on her hip.

"Hi Peyton. How are you?" she stepped aside and Peyton entered.

"I, ah, I guess you heard about what's been happening lately?"

"Jake's had a tough couple of days. And I've been worried about Broke too. She left here crying yesterday. Is she ok?" Peyton shook her head. Claire sighed. "I just wish they could have made things work. I've got half a mind to go over there and knock some sense into the all-powerful, all-knowing, Richard Davis."

"Getting him out of the way would solve problems for a lot of people in this town." Claire handed Jenny over. "Oh! We could do the world a favour and take out Dick and Dan in one go!"

"How do you think your boyfriend would feel about that?"

"He'd either worship me, or turn me into the cops himself."

"From what I know of their relationship, you'd probably become a goddess." Peyton laughed, as Jake came in from the back.

"What did she say?" he asked. Peyton handed Jenny back to Claire and stood up.

"I don't know what to do about her anymore. To the outside world, Brooke seems confident, even cocky at times. But you and I know that she's not. She need's her friends Jake. Without them, she's-"

"What happened Peyton?" Peyton glanced at Claire before walking into Jake's room. She knew the older woman was concerned - Brooke was like a daughter - but she needed to have this conversation in private.

"Would you just tell me?" Jake demanded, shutting the door.

"She took down all her photo's, a couple of sketches I did for her, the trophies we've won together. You know that shirt you loved?" Jake nodded. "Well it's in the back seat of my car along with everything else, wrapped in her bed spread."

"Why?"

"She decided since her friends are getting rid of her, she's getting rid of the memories."

"That's ridiculous. I'm putting a stop to this. Right now."

"What are you going to do?"

"Prove to Brooke she's not being abandoned." he replied, before walking out of his room. Carrying his daughter in his arms, Jake walked outside, calling his friends.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclainer: See Ch 1**

FLASHBACK

JULY 12 2002

Brooke wanted to do something special for her one-year anniversary with Jake. 

But since she couldn't cook, she was trying to think of something else to do. 

The original plan was for a home cooked meal, but as soon as she suggested it, Brooke regretted it. Even before Jake laughed. 

"Karen!" she cried, suddenly struck with inspiration. Grabbing the phone beside her she quickly dialled the number of her stand-in mum's cafe. 

"Karen's cafe," 

"Haley, is Karen there? I need to talk to her!" 

"Hey Brooke. Yeah, hang on a second." Brooke could hear the noises of one of her favourite places in Tree Hill. 

"What can I do for you today Brooke?" Karen asked, coming onto the line. 

"Massive favour actually. You know how Jake's and my anniversary is coming up?" 

"I do recall a very cute couple having their first date in my cafe a year ago, yes. Why?" 

"Well I wanted us to have a special night, so-" 

"Before you go any further, I'm not providing any alcohol or contraceptives." Karen interrupted. 

"I was going to say that I told Jake I would cook." 

"Didn't I hear you say you loved him just a few months ago?" Karen asked, Brooke rolled her eyes, knowing Lucas' mother was smiling. "Is that really a good idea?" 

"But after a few days of thought," Brooke continued. "I realised that's not the best idea I've ever had. So, I wanted to ask you if you could cook us dinner. Here. Your food is amazing and that way it would still be a home-cooked meal. Kind of." 

"Oh, of course sweetie. What day is it?" 

"Sunday." 

"And do you know what you want?" Brooke explained the rest of the details and Karen agreed. 

"Thank you so much Karen!" 

"No problem. I'll talk to you later." Brooke grinned as she looked at Jakes gift again.

---

Four days later Brooke finished setting the table as Karen stacked the dishwasher. 

After writing down further instructions for Brooke to finish preparations for the meal, Karen got ready to go. Brooke hugged her, tried (unsuccessfully) to give her some money, and said goodbye. 

Jake arrived as Brooke pulled the roast beef out of the oven. She let him in and he carved their dinner as she served the vegetables. 

As they sat down to eat, Brooke noticed a small square box in front of her place at the table. She looked up at Jake. 

"I've been saving up since our six month anniversary. I hope you like it." 

"Can we do presents after dinner?" 

"Yeah, sure. Whenever you want." 

They began eating and Jake was amazed at how good the food was. He had no idea Brooke could cook. 

When she brought out two soufflé's he was even more shocked. 

"Oh my God! When did you learn to cook like this?" 

"I've got a confession to make. I didn't cook anything. Karen did it all. But I stirred the gravy and took everything out of the oven." Jake laughed. "I just wanted this to be memorable you know? And not for you getting your stomach pumped." 

"It was perfect. And if anyone asks, I'll swear on a basketball that you did everything." 

"Thank you boyfriend. Do you want some coffee? That's one thing I can make on my own." 

"Sure, thanks. And then can I give you your present?" 

"Absolutely. But would you mind staying down here with me?" 

"Not at all. I'd insist on it actually." They carried their plates to the kitchen, put on the dishwasher, and Brooke made two coffee's while Jake looked around the room. 

"Is it just me, or does this place get bigger every week?" 

"It's not just you. I found a new room yesterday." 

"Hmm." 

"Ok, two coffee's ready to go." Brooke handed one to Jake and carried the other one as he lead the way up the stairs. She stopped halfway up. "Oh, I left your present in the lounge room. Can you take this and I'll meet you in my room?" 

"Hang on a second." Brooke stopped and looked at Jake. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Thanks for dinner." 

"Your welcome." she replied, before skipping down the stairs. 

Ten minutes later, Brooke stood in the downstairs bathroom, in a red negligee. She stared into the mirror, adjusting herself. 

"This is it." she told herself, taking a deep breathe. Picking up a box of condoms, she walked back into the kitchen grabbed a bottle of champagne and two glasses and walked up the stairs. 

She didn't need Karen to get these things for her. It was easy enough to do alone. 

Her parents were away for the week. Not on a romantic couple-y thing. Barbara was at a spa, and Richard had business meetings up and down the coast. 

Brooke was supposed to be staying at Peyton's, but she had made a deal with her best friend, to lie to her parents should they think to call Not that they would. "Sorry I took so long." she apologised, pushing the door closed with her foot as Jake looked up from a magazine. 

"Wow!" he stared at her as she made herself busy putting things down around the room. 

"Do you like your gift?" She asked, a little shyly, standing still.  
I... um, wow!" 

"You said that." 

"I know. It's just... you look amazing. I can't even..." 

"Drink this." she replied, popping open the champagne and handing him a glass. 

"Thanks." he swallowed the whole thing in one gulp as he sat up. "Ok, that's better. Nope, now I'm shaking. God damn it, you're gorgeous. Look what you do to me." 

"We don't have to do this if-" 

"I can't think of a reason not to. I'm just..." 

"Scared?' 

"Little bit yeah." 

"Ok, that's good. Now we're on the same page." 

"Maybe you should came here." Brooke sat beside Jake on the bed, holding his hand. "I love you." he told her. 

"I love you too. I wanted tonight to be perfect." 

"It is. Everything was amazing. You're amazing." 

"Yeah?" she leaned in and kissed him as his hands rested on her hips. Jake removed his shirt and they lay down together. 

Holding himself above her, Jake left a trail of kisses from Brooke's neck down to her stomach. 

Pretty soon they had passed the point were they usually stopped, and then they were naked, and staring at each other. 

"I love you so much." Brooke whispered as Jake moved inside of her. 

When it was over, Jake wrapped his arms around Brooke and kissed her shoulder.  
"Happy anniversary." he said quietly as she lay comfortably in his embrace. 

"Best anniversary ever." she replied, closing her eyes with a smile on her lips. "Presents!" She remembered, sitting up, holding a sheet to her chest. "Where's my present?" 

"It's right here." Jake picked up the box and handed it to Brooke. She grinned and shook it. 

"What could it be?" she asked. "Another necklace? A pair of earings perhaps?" 

"I've got no idea. I can't remember a thing that happened before you walked into this room. My minds completely blank." 

"Hmm, let's see." she opened the box and her eyes darted from it's contents to Jake's smiling face. 

"Oh my..." 

"Do you like it?" he asked, the smile faltering. 

"It's beautiful! Jake this is way too much." she replied, not wanting to take her eyes off the sterling silver ring in front of her. 

"It's not too much. It isn't nearly enough. I love you, more than I thought possible. And I want you to have the world." 

"But you can't-" 

"Everything is sorted, don't worry about the money. Put it on."  
Brooke pulled the ring from the box and saw the inscription inside the band. Three little words that meant so much. 

_You're my world._

Putting her ring on, Brooke lay back in her boyfriends arms and fell asleep, content.  
END FLASHBACK

He could still feel her in his arms when he lay down at night, smell her shampoo. The thought that she may have slept with Lucas nearly killed him. 

After they broke up, Jake was half expecting to find a box on the porch, filled with things he had given Brooke. 

But thankfully it never appeared. 

As he drove around town, collecting his friends, he was still trying to figure out what the plan was. All he knew was it involved saving Brooke from herself. 

He needed to prove that the people she loved still loved her. 

"Jake, come on man. What are we doing?" Nathan asked as they drove to Haley's. Peyton was picking up Jason and Luke. Jenny was in his back seat. 

"I just need you to do something with me. It won't take long. Just stay here with Jenny for a sec." 

With Haley in the car, the questions just became more frequent. They finally figured out where they were going when they approached Brooke and Nathan's neighbourhood. 

"What's going on?" Haley asked. 

"She needs us." Was all Jake would say as he pulled over.

---

"I'm not going in there Peyton!" Lucas refused to look at the house or his friends, he stared down the street. 

"Grow up Luke. This isn't helping anyone." Jason muttered. 

"Who says I want to help? No one asked me." 

"Even though you refuse to admit it right now you love Brooke. Just as much as we do. And it hurts you to see her like this, the same as the rest of us." Peyton explained. 

"That may have been true once, but she and Jake lied. So did you two. I don't even know why I got in the car with you." he climbed out of the car and glared at Haley and Nathan as he walked by Jake's car, as if to say 'how dare you go along with this?' before walking away. 

Nathan and Haley met Peyton, Jason and Jake on Brooke's front lawn. Jake walked ahead and tried the door, but it was locked. Without a word, Peyton handed over her key, and they let themselves in. 

"Brooke, we're coming up, so... deal with it." Peyton called as they climbed the stairs. 

"What the hell!" she screamed, jumping off the bed. "What are they doing here?!" 

"I told you we were coming up." Peyton replied. 

"I thought you meant you and Haley. What's going on?" 

"You told Peyton that you thought your friends were done with you." Jake explained. "I needed to prove to you that's not happening. Not now. Not ever." 

"Yeah, right. You have every reason to hate me. Why do you care?" 

"I don't hate you! I never could. I just... I don't want you to do this to yourself. Our daughter deserves to feel that both her parents love her." 

"I'm not doing anything! I just want you all to go." 

"Alright, I need to say something here." Nathan interrupted. She turned and glared at him.

"You hurt us with your secrets, but it doesn't matter. Because when we were twelve we all made a promise to each other. Do you remember?" 

"Always and forever, friends till the end. Standing together, no matter what. Ravens." she replied, almost robotically, her eyes closed. 

"That's not going to change." Haley added. 

"I just, I really want to be alone right now. I promise I'll come find you guys when I want to talk ok?" 

They filed out of the room, but Jake didn't follow them down the stairs "Aren't you coming man?" Jason asked. 

He shook his head. "I need to stay here." 

"Ok, well I'll see you later." 

"Can you take Haley and Nathan home?" he asked, handing over his keys. Jason nodded, clapped him on the shoulder before walking down the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See ch 1

FLASHBACK

4 JULY 1999

Explosions of colour filled the sky as the seven friends lay on blankets at the river court as they watched the Fourth of July fireworks.

"This is so much fun!" Haley sat up and crawled to the cd player someone had brought. She turned it on to the local radio station as Ryan Adams' "When the Stars Go Blue" started.

"I love this song!" she stood and started to dance. The boys laughed, while the girls joined in.

They convinced the boys to join them as "Sun's Gonna Rise" started.

Later that night while they lay watching the pyro-techniques again, Lucas sat up and announced, "We should make a pact." Everyone turned to look at him. "We should make a promise to each other that we'll always be like this."

Slowly, they all stood up and joined hands (at Brooke's request)

"Ok, what are we supposed to say?" Jason asked.

"Always and forever," Haley whispered.

"Friends till the end." Nathan squeezed Peyton's hand.

"Standing together," she added.

"No matter what." Lucas finished.

They repeated the whole thing; the boys dropped hands and put them in the middle of the circle. The girls followed suit, giggling.

"RAVEN'S!"

"So that's it now, you guys." Jake said as they moved the blankets off the court. "We're stuck together."

"Oh God! Tutor Girl, why didn't you stop us? You're the smart one!" Brooke asked, as the girls moved off the court, allowing the boys room to play.

END FLASHBACK

"Brooke, can we come in?" Jake asked, knocking softly.

"Please just go Jake." she replied.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." he opened the door and walked back in.

Jenny was awake now and when she saw Brooke, she smiled and stretched her arms out. Jake held her out, but Brooke took a step back.

"I can't. I don't remember-"

"Of course you do. Here, take her." Reluctantly, Brooke took her daughter in her arms. "She's really missed you, ya know?"

"I missed her too." they were silent while Brooke studied their baby as if she were trying to memorise her face. "Why are you doing this? I thought when you broke up with someone that was it. It's over and you stop caring."

"No. Not in our case. I never stopped loving you. Just because we weren't together, doesn't mean I didn't want to be." Brooke turned away and Jake followed her as she moved across the room. "Don't you get it? We're a family. You, me and Jenny, we're a perfect fit. We are meant to be together."

"But you can't... What I did, it was unforgivable!"

"Too bad. I forgive you. I love you and I always will."

Without a word, Brooke shifted Jenny, pulled a chain from under her shirt, and put her ring back on.

"I love you too." they both took a step forward and kissed for the first time in seven months.

----

Jenny was now eight months old, Jake and Brooke were back to their happy selves – Brooke moved out of her parents house and into Jake's; she was in the process of getting emancipated.

Nathan and Peyton were going strong again. After working through their issue's they were back on track.

Haley and Jason, along with their four other friends decided it would e best to back off with Lucas, just let him have his space until he decided he wanted to be friends again.

After a month of having no one to talk to except the boys at the river court and his mom, and lonely basketball practice with no one except Tim (who still didn't really know what was going on) he finally decided it was time to talk to his friends.

If they would take him back.

As far as he knew they weren't spending time at the river court, or the cafe (except when Haley was working, but he was never there then) Luke decided they must be at Jake's. His mom would love it, she always enjoyed having a full house.

Peyton opened the door to reveal their friends gathered on the couch watching a movie.

"Luke, hey."

"Can I come in? I wanna talk to you guys." she nodded and Nathan reached over to pause the movie.

"I, ah, I wanted to apologise to all of you for the way I've been acting lately. It wasn't fair to treat any of you that way. I mean, I've had a lot of time to think about things and I guess I can understand why you didn't tell us," he explained, looking at Jake and Brooke. "And you guys were just doing what you were asked. If I told anyone of you something in confidence I could only hope you'd do the same for me."

Everyone looked up at him, trying to think of something to say until Claire entered the room.

"I was just wondering if you kids want anything to drink before I leave for work- Oh, Lucas. It's good to see you."

"You too mrs. J."

"Ah, we're fine Mom. Thanks."

"Alright. Well, I'll see whichever ones of you are here when I get back." she smiled at the kids before leaving.

"Ok, so I'm just gonna-"

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Jake asked. Everyone shifted to make room before he answered.

"What are we watching?"

"The Breakfast Club." Haley supplied.

"Right, Hales how many times is that now?"

"Shut up!" Haley threw a cushion at him and he caught it, before sitting between her and Jason.

FLASHBACK

9 SEP 1996

Brooke Davis walked the halls of her Elementary school, with her best friend Peyton Sawyer and their friends Nathan Scott and Jason Lidell.

Jason was a friend of Nathan's from basketball camp, he was also Jake Jygalski's cousin.

Jake was walking in the other direction with his friends Lucas Scott, (Nathan's older brother - by three months) and his best friend Haley James.

The nine-year olds came to a stop all facing each other. Nathan and Lucas weren't too thrilled about having to be in such close proximity but aside from Brooke's disgusted looks at Haley's hat, everything else was fine.

"You guys remember Jake right?" Jason asked, his friends. "He just moved back from Savannah."

"Hey." Nathan and Peyton nodded. Brooke smiled.

"Hey guys, good to see you again."

"So, are you guys gonna be at tryouts tomorrow.?" Nathan was referring to the junior leagues.

"You should come to cheerleading tryouts next week Kaley." Brooke decided. "But don't wear that hat."

"It's Haley..." she replied, pulling her hat off.

"We'll be there." Luke answered for himself and Jake. Who hadn't spoken yet.

"We haven't been introduced." Brooke nudged Jason, speaking to Jake. "I'm Brooke. This is Peyton."

"Hi,"

"So, Jake, how are you liking Tree Hill?"

"It's not bad. I think I'm going to like it here."

"I'm sure you will. Listen, Peyton and I have to go talk to Morgan. But we'll see you boys later. Come on Tutor Girl!" Brooke called over her shoulder, holding Peyton's hand.

"Haley." she told her again, as she slowly followed them, looking back at Luke and Jake, uncertainly.

The four boys, split into their groups of two and continued walking.

END


End file.
